Anita
Anita (アニタ) first appeared along side Donovan Baine in Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge. She made her first playable appearance in Capcom's Marvel Super Heroes ''(Japanese port only) as a secret character. She has also made several cameo appearances in various other Capcom games such as ''Pocket Fighter. Background Anita is the small girl that always follows Donovan Baine around. She is 2'9' and 29 lbs. Anita carries an old doll that seems to be a memento of her mother. She had always been with Donovan ever since she was adopted by him from her orphanage. Because of her inhuman powers, she was shunned from society. This caused her to lose her emotions. She regained her emotions back as Donovan lost his humanity. She is also the one destined to become the ruler of the humans. Appearances Playable non-canon appearances *''Marvel Super Heroes'' In other games *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash 2'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' along Donovan's side. Some versions also allow her to be played using a secret code. Cameos in other games *''Pocket Fighter'', Anita appears on the Dhalsim's Toyshop stage searching for Donovan. *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' In other media *''Darkstalkers the Animated Series, appears as Amanda. *Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge OVA'' *Udon Entertainment's ''Darkstalkers'' comics *Udon Entertainment's ''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' comics Trivia *Anita's name was changed in non-Japanese versions of Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge to Amanda. Her name was later changed back to Anita for other releases and media. *Anita was originally planned for ''Darkstalkers 3'' but, was later scrapped. Evidence of this can be found when hacking the game as her name, and life bar portrait appears in game. *In Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge and ''Vampire Hunter 2'', Anita follows Donovan across the stage. Capcom changed this in Darkstalkers 3 and ''Vampire Savior 2'' as Anita follows the opponent instead. *After winning or losing a battle in Darkstalkers 3 (Vampire Hunter 2 and Vampire Savior 2) with Donovan, Anita runs off screen. *A grown up Anita appears in Donovan's Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge ''ending, and in [[Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection|''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection]] as an opponent to Dee, the dark-side of Donovan. *As mentioned above, Anita appeared as a secret playable character in the Japanese version of Marvel Super Heroes, however, since she was just a test character, she was very incomplete and can be considered a cheap character due to her moves. *In Marvel Super Heroes, Anita appears with a mini version of Donovan's sword, Dhylec, with a red ribbon tied to its handle. Some of her other attacks involve cameos from other Capcom characters such as Street Fighter II's Akuma, Hsien-Ko's sister Mei-Ling and the corpse or passed out body of Donovan. *In Marvel vs Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, Anita appears as an assist character selected from a group of 20 prior to the start of any match (though there is a way to guarantee her selection with the rest of the group). When called she runs up next to your character along with various objects from the Darkstalkers series held above her via telekenesis and shoots them all at once towards the opponent. This can be used up to 5 times. *In the rare instances she does speak, Anita is voiced by Kyoko Hikami in Vampire Savior and Akiko Yajima and Andrea Libman in the respective Japanese and English versions of the OVA. Sprites Official Images DonovanBaine.jpg|''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' SPF2THD Donovan 01.jpg|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' SPF2THD Donovan 02.jpg|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' Darkstalkers 3 Anita and Hsien-Ko.png|Anita and Hsien-Ko, Darkstalkers 3 Darkstalkers 3 Donovan.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' Anita 02.png Anita 01.png Donovan Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo (2).png|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' Donovan Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo.png|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' Donovan Anita Sketches.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Sketch Donovan Night Warriors Darkstalkers Revenge 02.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Donovan Night Warriors Darkstalkers Revenge.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Older Anita.jpg Anita.png|Older Anita Portrait Anita (OVA).png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge (Anime) Anita_Smiles.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' (Anime) Donovan_Anita_drama_cd_jacket_artwork.png Donovan_Anita_Night_Warriors_Saturn_artwork.png Donovan_Anita_magazine_artwork.png Navigation External links *Anita - Strategy Wiki *Anita - Capcom Database Category:Characters Category:Females